Usuario discusión:Supertrix10
left ¡Hola Goop9, bienvenido(a) a Ben 10 fanon Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Benfutbol10. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Benfutbol10 (Discusión) 14:40 8 may 2010 bgcolor= #F5F5F5 break=no preload=Plantilla:Inicio_alien buttonlabel=Crear un Alien bgcolor= #F5F5F5 break=no preload=Plantilla:Inicio_series buttonlabel=Crear una Serie vota por lo destacado vota aqui para lo destacado Jultrun121 21:57 14 jul 2010 (UTC) estoy bloqueado por que vengo si estoy bloqueado link=user:Jaled|link=User_talk:Jaled|link=Special:Contributions/Jaled 14:22 27 ago 2010 (UTC) HOLA HOLA OGAM 340 22:47 9 oct 2010 (UTC)OGAM 340OGAM 340 22:47 9 oct 2010 (UTC) DONDE? Hola, Donde creas las fusiones? OGAM 340 19:31 15 oct 2010 (UTC)Filú el Gato Me has copiado Mi fusion de eco eco con eco eco ultimate se parece muthumb|La miacho a tu fusion Te pido que me aclares a que se debe esto left|thumb|La tuya Hazme el favor Hazme el favor de encargarte de Aulinozz no estoy listo para el ahora, me avisas cuándo se vaya, estare aqui en la fanon.[[Usuario Discusión:Phineas10 18:49 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Que tal mis fusiones Podrias desirme que tal son las fusiones 100 por ciento mias que estan en mi perfil 23:01 15 nov 2010 (UTC)MegaSceptile RE Pues, no lo se, edd me pidio permiso pero nunca hizo nada y Santiago Ariel hizo una tambien, pero esta bien sol que cambiale un poco la trama ¡Goop! 22:06 17 feb 2011 (UTC) ¿Sabes? ¿Sabes en que C box se presento Misterio? si sabes dimelo o dame una pista del blog.Phineas10 15:32 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Administrador Hola, Goop9, ya tienes el color de administrador, suerte y cumplir siempre con las reglas.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 18:35 22 mar 2011 (UTC) OYE QUE TE PASA!! ME AS BORRADO A BEN DE MI SERIE QUE TE SUSEDE ME BORRASTE TODO EL BEN Y ENZIMA RESIEN EMPIEZO NO TE QUIERO AGREDIR PERO DEGA DE ASERLO SERIA MUY FEO QUE TE LO HAGA A TI PIENSA LO QUE ASES!! Y LE VO A DECIR AUsuario:Nanomech25 ELES ADMINISTRADOR CON LOS QUE CREARON EL WIKI.BASTA!! BASTA BASTA ME CANSASTE TE DELATARE NANO YA ABLARA CON TIGO Y NO MAS ME ASEGURARE DE QUE NO AGAS ESO Y TU QUIERES SER MEJOR QUE NANO ASI QUE YA NO PUEDES MAS!!!!! SERAS OLVIDADO EN ESTE WIKI. perdon perdon si te an hackeado perdoname me an echo eso y me habian cabiado mi perfil amigojeliel4789 discusionesss 22:56 28 mar 2011 (UTC) de acuerdo esta bien te dire el nombre de mis series ,ben10 super poder maximo,ben10 alienigena generado,ben10 traductor alienigena,ben10 la amenaza sonica y ben10 the end of season y si te compartire los aliensjeliel4789 discusionesss 13:03 29 mar 2011 (UTC) me olvide de algo otra de mis series ben10 alienigena pasadoy ahora voy a crear una que se llama ben10 zombie alienigenajeliel4789 discusionesss 13:07 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Goop ya an pasado mas de 2 minutos desbaneame ¬¬Xbenmegaxy 19:04 20 dic 2011 (UTC) MMM que raro dice error Xbenmegaxy 19:44 20 dic 2011 (UTC) RE Ok, pero hazlo rapido, el especial de Navidad se tiene que estrenar el 25 o 24, aunque bueno, solo a mi me toma más de un dia hacer un episodio.Phineas10 15:12 21 dic 2011 (UTC)